


Wolves

by LemonTea613



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTea613/pseuds/LemonTea613
Summary: ABO世界观 生子预警 雷者慎入





	Wolves

清晨阳光撒过，第四天了，他还是不愿相信自己成了现在这幅样子，还尝试了一下现在这年头最流行的穿越！！

 

他！王俊凯！在原来的世界里不能说是天王巨星，但一定是顶级流量小生。本来好好的开个生日会，结果一觉醒来发现自己到了这么个鬼地方。

 

现在这幅身体跟他长得一模一样，就是比他嫩些，大概十八岁的样子，好像这就是王俊凯十八岁的样子。在那一瞬间，他还以为自己回到了过去，返老还童了呢，事实证明没那种好事！

 

按他这四天的观察这大概是个平行世界，叫什么“ABO”！在这个世界里alpha拥有着绝对主权，beta就是个相当于普通人，处于最低端的就是Omega了。而无奈的是，王俊凯这幅身体竟然是个Omega，不仅没权，还会发情，然后竟然还会生孩子？！天呐，谁来拯救他的世界观。

 

偏偏作为穿越过来的他还根本不知道他的发情期是什么时候，这让他怎么预防嘛！

 

算了，不吐槽了，他穿过来唯一的好处就是他能像个普通学生一样上学。不说了，他要去上课了。

 

虽说这个设定对于他来说有些无奈，可是能像普通人一样上学还是不错的。所谓有舍就有得吗，可能就是这个意思了吧。

今天是星期五，是王俊凯最喜欢的一天了，一想到明天可以赖在床上一整天，顿时充满了干劲。

“王俊凯，你作业呢？”

而王俊凯根本忘了作业这回事……

“作业......在宿舍啊！”

“还有5分钟，你去取吧。”

？？？正常不应该是找时间送过去吗？这样还可以补一补，真的是......

算了，自己挖的坑自己哭着也要补完啊……干脆坦白从宽，老师还能吃了自己不成？

“什么？我重复了那么多遍的作业，你居然还是忘了！你不知道这次作业很重要吗？你不知道自己是O吗？”

“对不.......”  
“算了，下课来我办公室一趟！”

————————————————————————————  
“小凯啊，你来啦。”

“嗯，老师，我一定会把作业补上来的！”

“你有这份心就好。现在在学校，别人对你不会怎么样，可等以后你发情期不知道怎么处理该怎么办呢？小凯啊，你生的如此俊俏，以后一定会有A抢着要标记你的。”

坐在对面的易烊千玺有些好奇，毕竟坐在自己对面的这位从来都不会关心这些问题，作业没交这种小事，怎么可能还请到办公室来？

抬头一看，瞬间明白了对面教授的用意。

根本没有语言可以形容对方的清秀帅气。

—————————————————————————

今天易烊千玺第一堂课是下午三点开始。听说新转来了一位omega，不会就是今早办公室看见的那位吧...

刚走近教室，第一眼就看见坐在角落的王俊凯，核对名单后，知道了他的名字——王俊凯

 

易烊千玺也是刚转来没多久，记得当初刚过来任教的时候引起了不小的骚动。

 

学生们是怎么描述他的呢？好像是什么禁欲系男神带着普通A没有的天然王者霸气，那些教授总是笑他要是对床拍一下就有一大把的O往他床上爬。不过他对于那些情爱之事向来没有兴趣，一心只有研究。

 

看着讲台下那些对他犯花痴的O，易烊千玺只好再次无奈的摇摇头，也不管他们听不听只顾讲自己的，一节课很快过去。

 

下节体育课，王俊凯特别想请假，不知道为什么穿过来之后，他变得特别懒，体质比他以前犯低血糖还差，难道这就是所谓的O的体质？

 

不过幸好，有一张好看的脸还是有用的，老师看他有点弱也就没让他加入那些高难度的运动行列中，于是王俊凯就跟着班长一起去拿体育器材。

 

走在路上王俊凯就觉的自己有点不对劲，浑身无力，身上还传出若有若无的苹果香味，而某个不可言说的部位也悄悄有了看头，而两股之间的那个位置更是奇怪，有些腻腻的液体流出来，连内裤的无意蹭擦对他来说都是一场殊死搏斗。

 

谅是王俊凯再不懂，此时也知道了，他这是发情了？！身体在大脑前一步做出反应，随便跟班长说了句自己不舒服，就跑开了。

 

王俊凯现在特别急，他现在急需一个地方能把他藏起来，他不傻，知道一个发情的O对于其他A来说是多大的诱惑，他可接受不了随随便便就把自己交给一个陌生人。

 

化学实验室？就这了，虽然说不知道安不安全，但比外面安全多了，他拖着无力和充满情欲的身子躲进去，松了一口气的同时，身子也是难以言喻的难受，他好热…凭着最后一丝理智才没把衣服脱光。

 

“嗯~~”王俊凯还是没忍住呻吟出了声

“怎么样，我没说错吧，真的有O在发情，这么甜腻的味道，只是这人在哪儿呢？”

“我去，只是闻味道，就知道这O肯定是个尤物，找找，就在附近”

 

王俊凯听着他们的声音吓得浑身都在颤抖，上帝啊，他不会真得栽了吧！外面起码有两个人以上，他这是进了狼窝啊！

 

“你们在这儿干什么？还不快出去。”就在王俊凯绝望的时候竟然听到了天使的声音，不过这天使的声音怎么这么熟悉啊。

 

三个男生即使不甘也不好说什么，只好退了出去，没了那三个A的味道，王俊凯身上信息素的味道就直直闯进了易烊千玺的鼻子里，好甜。

 

掀开帘子，映入易烊千玺眼里的是王俊凯蜷缩在器材室的角落。他的信息素让易烊千玺都忍不住想要把他吃干抹净。  
易烊千玺虽然是Alpha，但是25年来从未开过荤。尽管家人总是劝他找一个omega，可易烊千玺从来都是充耳不闻。

这么诱人的Omega居然不知道要随身带着抑制剂，如果今天不是易烊千玺赶走了那三个男生，可能王俊凯明天就要请假了吧……

“你....哈有.....有抑制剂嗯……吗...”  
尽管王俊凯已经努力的把呻吟声压抑着，可是情欲已经把自己搞得大脑一片空白，只想能有一个Alpha帮助自己缓解痛苦。

可是易烊千玺并没有随身携带抑制剂这种习惯。

“没有。”

可是易烊千玺身为老师，不可能将自己的学生扔在狼群里。面前的人儿难受的扭动着身体，下面不可言说的地方早已抬头。校服裤子的布料的摩擦让顶端溢出了粘腻的液体，裤子上也是有一点湿湿的痕迹。

只要是一个Alpha都忍不住这样的诱惑吧？

“啊......哈啊……”

小孩儿委屈的都要哭了，狭长的桃花眼蒙上了一层水雾，透露出迷茫和无助。眼尾早已泛红。内裤早已被自己的液体打湿。

“唔......啊我好热啊……”易烊千玺再也忍不住了，他只是禁欲，又不是性冷淡！替面前的人解开了他的上衣。王俊凯的体温高的惊人。

 

真是不敢想象如果自己没有制止那三个男生，这粗心的小孩儿会多危险啊……

安静的房间里只剩下王俊凯的喘息声。王俊凯看见易烊千玺，仿佛看见救星一般。  
“有……哈有没有……嗯抑制剂……”易烊千玺轻轻亲吻胸前的那抹红，王俊凯的难耐也缓解了几分。他仰起头，诱人的粉唇微张吐气如兰，胸口剧烈的起伏着。白净的小脸儿从里到外透出些晕红，显得极为诱人。  
“没有。”

“啊～ 那边啊.......嗯也......要啊……”

 

小孩儿的皮肤很软，很容易就能留下情色的痕迹。

 

易烊千玺开始解小孩儿的裤子，小凯羞涩的看着面前的人不知该如何是好，只是顶着一张红透的精致面孔望着他，桃花眼  
缓缓套弄小孩儿的分身，王俊凯的私密之处第一次被别人触碰，有些害羞的喘息几声，又被快感转换成了淫荡的呻吟声……

 

“啊......哈啊......你......”随着一股白浊的出现，小孩儿无力的倒在他身上喘息着。

 

——————————————————————————

易烊千玺突然意识到自己做的事情越来越过了，其实只要暂时标记一下，就可以了。

他轻轻咬上了王俊凯的腺体，缓缓释放出自己的信息素。

王俊凯第一次发情期也就渐渐落入尾声了。

 

王俊凯缓缓转醒，他撑起身子迷茫的看着周围陌生的环境，这是哪儿？我去，衣服呢？看着身上不属于自己的衬衫还有下面只穿着一条宽大内裤的自己，王俊凯彻底凌乱了。

 

就在他还不愿相信自己躺在了陌生人的床上的时候，房门被打开了，吓得王俊凯马上拿被子把自己给包住，一双大眼睛警惕的望着进来的人。

 

呼~~还好还好，还挺帅的，呃？自己的关注点是不是不是很对。

 

“醒了，醒了就起来喝点粥，我给你请了上午的假，所以你不用那么担心”一道苏音传入脑海，王俊凯在记忆中搜寻这声音，啊！这不是教他化学的那个教授嘛！

 

易烊千玺无奈的看着他又走神了，心想这小孩怎么这么容易走神。

 

反应过来自己处境的王俊凯结结巴巴的问易烊千玺“那个…我昨天…有没有做什么不该做的事，还有我是怎么到这儿来的？”

 

“你发情了，在化学实验室，然后，我没带抑制剂，你…”易烊千玺好笑的看着眼前一脸愁容生怕听到什么不该听的东西而捂住耳朵的小孩，心道，这小孩也太可爱了，不逗逗他，上帝都不同意好吗！

 

“我…我我，我怎么了，说话别说一半好吗？很急人的！”

 

“也没什么，就是你哭着求我标记你，我是老师，自己的学生还是要救的，所以，你懂的？”看着小孩满脸要去死的表情，算了，还是不逗他了“放心吧，我只是暂时标记了你，没跟你发生关系。”

 

听到这儿，王俊凯倒是松了口气，想着昨天好像还是他救的自己，顿时对这个自己化学老师的好感飙升，不过，他怎么觉得有哪里不对劲。

 

“那那那，我衣服呢！”

 

“你说呢，上衣全是汗，裤子也被某人自己弄湿了，怕你难受就给你洗了个澡把我衣服给你穿上了，等你衣服干了就换回来吧”

 

“哦…那还好”

 

坐在餐桌前的易烊千玺突然听到一声撕心裂肺的叫声，吓得他面包都快拿不住了好吗！

 

然后就是王俊凯火急火燎的从楼上下来，三步作一步蹦到了易烊千玺面前，扯开衬衫漏出雪白的胸膛，指着胸前三三两两的草莓质问他。

 

“亏我还那么相信你，你你你…证据都有了，你还有什么可说的！”

 

“恶人先告状啊，当时可是你要的，而且也不知道是谁那么舒服，我可一点都不舒服”易烊千玺这话可没错，这小孩撩起他的火，还不包  
灭！

 

哼！见自己说不过他，只好撇撇嘴去吃早餐，他不能生气，好歹还是恩人呢，得知恩图报！

 

易烊千玺吃完早餐就去了学校，就留下个王俊凯在偌大的房子里发呆，好无聊啊，只能祈求衣服快点干，自己好去班上。

 

王俊凯到班的时候刚好是易烊千玺在上他们班的课，有点尴尬，可人家易烊千玺完全当做不认识一样，这样倒显得他有点矫情了，反正都是男人，又没做什么。

 

王俊凯满腔心事的回了家，对于自己被标记这件事他还是不能接受，实在是接受不了好吗！一个大男人竟然躺在别人身下承欢，这真的是刷新了他的世界观。他真的好想好想回去，他忍不住想自己到底是做错了什么，要过来承受这些！

 

看着满箱子的抑制剂，心里说不出的烦躁，看来得每天带着了。

 

周一了，又要上学，好不容易过了两天没有Alpha的日子，现在又得带着抑制剂过日子了，哎！

 

王俊凯依然很受A的追捧，大多数时候，只要有他在的地方就有A在，搞得他每天提心吊胆的，抑制剂也用的越来越多，要是他足够了解的话，就不会在他第一次发情结束后这么使用抑制剂，这样的话他下一次发情不仅会提前还会……

 

幸好那些A也只是远远的等着，没有把他就地吃抹干净。而他跟易烊千玺就像是没有任何关系一样，这他倒是乐的清闲。

 

就这样相安无事过了几天，他又因为没交作业而被那个教授给请到了办公室，这次办公室里没有易烊千玺。

 

还没听清这教授说了什么，王俊凯就感觉自己不对劲了，上次的无力感又来了，不是已经喷了抑制剂了吗？这次喷了那么多，怎么反而更难受了。

 

因为无力，他只好单手撑在桌子上，然而下面的黏腻感越来越清楚，他能够清楚的闻到自己信息素的味道，即使用力克制，但还是控制不了。

 

而这个教授刚开始就发现了，没等王俊凯转身离开，他蓦地拉住小孩儿的手，把他往怀里带。

 

因为发情的缘故，王俊凯此时被情欲折磨的浑身无力，仿佛下一秒他就真的坚持不住要被这个混蛋教授给吃了。

 

两人互相推搡着，别说处在发情期时的他了，就算是平时的他也推不开Alpha啊。混蛋教授本以为很容易就可以得手，结果没想到这小孩对于他释放的信息素产生了抗拒，往脖子后一瞧，果然被标记了。

 

“小凯啊，乖，教授也只是想帮帮你，会很舒服的”语毕，他也不拖沓，直接脱了小孩的外套，想把他压在桌子上，没想到小孩儿竟是平白多了几分力气，奋力抵抗着。

 

因为气愤和无助使好看的小孩儿多了几分诱惑的感觉，发情期的他，信息素毫不保留的释放出来，除了苹果甜腻的香还有明显属于Alpha的白兰地信息素的味道，熏得这个教授只能大喊“妖精！”

 

就在王俊凯实在坚持不住的时候，不远处的易烊千玺也闻到了属于他的味道还有那个小孩儿的信息素味道，这次更甜了！

 

寻着味道，打开办公室的门，居然看见王俊凯被教授压在身下。

“滚！”

脱口而出的话让自己也大吃一惊。平时不管是生了多大的气，受了多大的委屈都不会这样冲动。今天居然为了一个Omega，和自己的前辈发生冲突。

这是怎么了？

“你来干什么？坏我的好事。”

被打断了的老教授十分不耐烦，王俊凯也趁着老教授溜号得时候撤出了他的怀里。

等老教授反应过时，王俊凯早已被易烊千玺抱走了。

“SHIT!”

怀里的人儿早已大脑空白，后穴粘腻的液体缓缓流出。小孩儿满脸通红，半眯着风情万种的桃花眼，肉乎乎的小手不知死活的拉扯着自己的领口，小声嘀咕着“好热.....啊~嗯热啊......”信息素的味道越来越浓。

易烊千玺早就被撩的半勃了。

 

易烊千玺当初为了工作，特地在附近买了房子。所以一会儿就到了。刚进公寓，易烊千玺就迫不及待的把小孩儿放在床上，脱下自己的上衣，凑过去堵住了正在呻吟的小嘴。强势的撬开了小孩儿的口腔，吮吸口腔里的蜜汁。舔底口腔的软肉。银丝顺着王俊凯的嘴角滑落。小孩儿被情欲冲昏了头脑，也回吻着他。笨拙的吻技总是能咬到千玺的舌头。千玺也被这可爱的行为逗笑了。

两个人吻的难舍难分，一直都小孩儿发出“唔唔”的声音，千玺才依依不舍的退出，拉出的银丝让气氛变得格外暧昧。小孩儿的漂亮的桃花眼被情欲蒙上了一层水雾。

两人的下体摩擦着，不一会儿，小孩儿分身前端就溢出了粘稠的液体。

“唔......哈啊......难受.......嗯……老师......帮我啊～...…”

这个称呼让易烊千玺兽性大增。这个不知死活的Omega，在这种时候叫自己老师，也不怕下不来床。易烊千玺解开下身的束缚，露出了自己的私密之处。

这么大.......王俊凯有些害怕的往后了一点。可是一想到一会儿这个东西要在自己体内驰聘，后穴又不受控制的流出一股粘腻的液体。

易烊千玺自然是发现了这些小细节，不过他也没说什么。

易烊千玺把小孩儿身上所有束缚都解开了，开始都弄他胸前的两抹红。

“啊～哈啊......别......～”

小孩儿惊恐的大叫，可是对于易烊千玺来说，就是“再快点”

分开小孩儿的双腿，摆成令人羞耻的M形，诱人的小穴一吐一吐的流出爱液，为易烊千玺的进入作准备。小孩儿害羞的把脸别到一旁。

易烊千玺轻轻揉着流着爱液的小穴，小孩儿难受的扭了扭腰。

“你......”

“这回不叫老师了？”

“啊....老师...嗯啊进来啊.....哈啊”

 

易烊千玺慢慢的把自己的炙热推入。王俊凯惊呼一声。自己的私密之处第一次被开拓，快感从下身袭来。易烊千玺开始了运动。

坏心的一直摩擦小孩儿的敏感点，惹得小孩儿不受控制的仰头浪叫。迷离的桃花眼和小孩儿的浪叫让易烊千玺下身又肿胀了一圈。每次碰到那个点，小孩儿都会不由自主的收缩自己的后穴，夹的易烊千玺仰头喘息。

AO信息素的味道疯狂飙升，白兰地和苹果味瞬间充斥这整个房间。

易烊千玺一个深挺，进入了小孩儿深处最隐蔽的地方。小孩儿发出了一生尖叫，全身都在颤抖。

易烊千玺更加卖力的顶弄着。生殖腔是Omega的禁地，里面很窄。

小孩被顶弄出了生理盐水。

“老师～啊～不要啊～～嗯太深了啊啊啊........”

又是百余次的抽送，易烊千玺在王俊凯的耳边说“小凯，给我生个孩子吧。”

 

 

王俊凯现在只想快点结束这场情欲，哪里还会管什么孩子不孩子的，连思考都没有，就答应了。这可把易烊千玺高兴坏了，白兰地的味道比任何时候都要浓。他抽出性器，然后直直的插入小孩儿的生殖腔。滚烫的精液射入了小孩儿的生殖腔。射完之后，王俊凯也慢慢清醒了，想要弄出来，却被易烊千玺堵住了。易烊千玺在他耳边吹着热气，说“刚刚是谁答应给我生个孩子的？”

王俊凯感受到生殖腔的变化Omega最神圣的地方正被Alpha标记。

 

小孩儿生气的说“你就知道占我便宜！”

易烊千玺简直都要被萌化了“宝贝儿，对不起啊”

 

 

现在他要做的，就是讨好王俊凯。毕竟Omega的发情期很长。

———————————————————————-

 

王俊凯下午六点才起来。昨天晚上一直做到半夜4，5点左右，易烊千玺还算有良心，拿热毛巾帮他擦了身体。可是王俊凯还是累的不行。

“醒了？”

“我帮你请了一周的假”

“？？？”

王俊凯有些不解，明明发情期只有三天啊

易烊千玺没有回答。

“吃的都放在床头柜上了，我要去上课了。照顾好自己。”

王俊凯吃完了饭，又睡着了。可是浑身还是热的不行。王俊凯迷迷糊糊的把自己的衣服全都脱了，导致易烊千玺回家之后看见了这样一番景色——小孩儿下身大好风光冲着他敞开，苹果味也依旧非常香甜。易烊千玺自然是忍不住，加上小孩儿诱人的小嘴还在小声呻吟，任何一只Alpha看见了都会忍不住的。

脱下自己的衣物，轻轻啃咬小孩儿精致的锁骨。将自己的分身插入小孩儿的穴口，缓缓抽动起来。

易烊千玺抱着王俊凯，将小孩儿转了一圈，分身还在小孩儿的身体里，惹得小孩儿连连尖叫。小孩儿背对着坐在自己的大腿上，易烊千玺吮吸着小孩儿后颈的那颗痣，一只手玩弄着小孩儿胸前的红豆。另一只手缓缓套弄着小孩儿的分身

王俊凯全身都到达了高潮，小孩儿后穴不断的流出的爱液睡着易烊千玺的分身发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声显得格外色情。

易烊千玺九深一浅让王俊凯大脑一片空白，射了出来。后穴使劲一夹，易烊千玺也释放出来了。

 

王俊凯也晕了过去。再醒来已经是第三天了。自己的身体已经干净了，换上了浅蓝色的浴袍。

易烊千玺也醒了，看见小孩儿这幅迷茫委屈的模样，忍不住轻轻捏起他的下巴吻了上去，两个人在床上这么推来推去的浴袍早就散开了。易烊千玺用舌头卷着他的舌头缓缓抽动着，又吸允他的嘴唇，不一会儿就吻的王俊凯浑身发软, 易烊千玺一下一下的亲他的脸颊，又咬他的耳垂，舔他的耳蜗,他明明想抗拒却又舒服的说不出话。

白兰地的味道刺激着他的欲望，苹果味的信息素开始扩散。

易烊千玺分开了小孩儿双腿，又是第一次那种令人羞耻的M型。

“别...别做了...”

小孩儿已经没有力气去推开面前的人了。可是易烊千玺才不会听呢。眼前的小孩儿这么诱人，自己怎么可能忍得住？

又是猛烈的抽插，直到两个人的交合之处缓缓流出了白色的液体，才结束了这场疯狂的运动。

只要路过这所公寓的门口，都能闻到苹果和白兰地的味道。

王俊凯的发情期来势汹汹，等过了发情期，两人也不知道做了多少次，从浴室到厨房，从卧室又到客厅，在快感里欲仙欲死，稍微有清醒的时候也只感觉身子像被车碾过的疼，连上厕所都是易烊千玺抱着去。

 

王俊凯睁着眼睛望着天花板，实在不敢相信他就这么把自己交代出去了，还那么疯狂，不行，实在是面对不了自己，太羞耻了。

 

易烊千玺陪着王俊凯请假也是怕他身体不方便，结果一进来就看到小孩儿出神的望着天花板，嘴里还念念有词，这小孩儿怎么这么喜欢走神啊。

 

“想什么呢”易烊千玺慢慢靠近他坐在床边把他往怀里带。

 

“你怎么在这，不去学校吗”王俊凯清醒的时候还是不太喜欢就这么躺在其他男人怀里的，试过挣开，结果易烊千玺抱的太紧，挣不开，也就算了。

 

“你觉得你还能下床吗？不过就是请几天假而已，没事的，总不能把我家宝贝儿一个人留在家”易烊千玺满意的看着怀里小孩儿因为这句话而红了脸，红彤彤的真的让人想咬一口，太可爱了。

 

“我，我不跟你说，我饿了”他是真的很饿了，发情期都没好好吃过饭，又是剧烈运动，早饿了。

“那我抱你去”即使王俊凯很不愿意承认，但残酷的事实告诉他，他真的累到下不了床，于是他就在心里把某个禽兽祖宗十八代都问候了一遍。

——————————————————————————————————

 

一周前的时间很快就过去了。王俊凯也回到学校开始了原来的生活，只不过那个老教授在叫他去办公室，王俊凯都会找一个人和他一起进去。老教授气的脸都憋红了，也没办法。后来也就放弃了对王俊凯的想法。

 

至于易烊千玺......每次上他的课，王俊凯都一脸幽怨，易烊千玺还偏偏总是点他回答问题！

 

王俊凯只能在心里暗暗骂易烊千玺

 

易烊千玺大傻子！

易烊千玺大变态！

易烊千玺色情狂！

 

“这个实验不是很难，我希望找个助手，谁愿意上来？”易烊千玺看着下面满座踊跃的学生，眼睛都没往他们身上看，直直的向王俊凯看了过去。

 

果然，王俊凯静静听着易烊千玺念他的学号，呵呵！这样徇私真的好吗！

 

一场实验就在易烊千玺的狂热目光中让王俊凯给完成了。

 

虽然也少不了在过程中咬耳朵，“等会和我一起回家，我做好吃的给你补补，你太瘦了”

“不要，我能回家自己做饭”

“那我不介意抱你回家”

“你！混蛋！”

 

易烊千玺果然说到做到，看着满桌的菜，王俊凯不禁想到这是把他当猪养吗？猪都吃不了那么多好吗！而且自己还被威胁了！

 

王俊凯闷闷的往嘴里塞着菜，也不理旁边的人，易烊千玺看着他仓鼠一样的吃相，真真觉得实在是可爱。

 

好了，说正事吧“小凯，我们在一起吧”

 

听到这话的仓鼠一个不注意就是一顿咳，被呛的脸通红的，一副马上就要窒息的样子吓得易烊千玺马上拍着他的背顺气。

 

“你开玩笑吧，我们两都是男的”

“哈？这跟第一性别有什么关系，alpha和Omega本来就是一对啊”易烊千玺真想撬开眼前这小孩儿的脑子看看里面都是什么，这想法也是没谁了好吗！

 

王俊凯心里郁闷，他忘了这不是他的那个世界，在这里好像是很合理，可是，可是什么呢？

 

“为什么？”王俊凯一件平静的问道

“我标记了你，你就是我的Omega，而我是你的alpha”

“就这个？！”不知道为什么他心里有点堵

 

“还有最最最重要的一点就是，我喜欢你，是那种看见你就高兴，看不见你会失落，想一辈子对你好，非你不可的那种喜欢，我没对谁说过喜欢，也没要过谁，自始至终都只有一个你而已。所以我希望你嫁给我，跟我结婚好吗？”如果有别人在场的话，看到易烊千玺这个永远淡定的人此时因为求婚而如此紧张，肯定会吃惊到掉下巴。

 

刚刚不是“在一起”吗？怎么现在又变结婚了！王俊凯觉得此时应该要拒绝，可是为什么他说不出口。不得不说王俊凯被他那些情话说的有些感动，而且好像自己还很高兴！其实吧，既然回不去，在这里既然迟早要嫁人，那还不如…

 

“你这求婚也太草率了，我呢，勉勉强强就给你个机会吧，一个礼拜，你要是能追到我，我就嫁给你。”

 

话还没说完，王俊凯就感觉有些失重，额，有谁能告诉他，为什么冰山易教授此时抱着他笑得像个傻子一样！不过确实挺开心的，想着两人便笑着紧紧相拥。

 

一个月后

 

王俊凯搬进了易烊千玺家里，以妻子的身份，没错，他们结婚了，顺便还去美国拜访了公婆，易烊千玺父母看着王俊凯别说有多喜欢了，左一个儿媳妇好，右一个儿媳妇棒，真的是，易烊千玺都觉得自己被打入冷宫了。

 

最近王俊凯觉得自己实在奇怪，不仅吃不下饭，还总是反胃，看到平时喜欢吃的小笼包都会想吐，睡也睡不够，总是一躺下就睡着了，搞得易烊千玺想跟自家媳妇亲热亲热都不行。

 

去医院检查后，竟然是怀孕，王俊凯满脸不可置信，自己一个男的，肚子里竟然有个小包子！

 

除了他，剩下的全家子，都高兴的恨不得把王俊凯揉在怀里亲亲，特别是易烊千玺，突然当了父亲，别提多高兴了，以前就宠王俊凯，现在恨不得把心挖出来给自家媳妇。

 

不过好歹是男子，王俊凯倒是被腹内的小包子给折腾的够呛，孕吐时期直直瘦了十斤，这可让易烊千玺心疼的呀，恨不得自己怀。

 

不过幸好，虽然难受，但也把那三个月给熬过去了，王俊凯每次摸着自己的肚子，越来越觉得幸福，可能这就是传说中的母性光辉，看着肚子一天天的显出来，王俊凯觉得自己受多大的苦就都是值得的。

 

都说怀孕的人在中期的时候性欲比平时强，这个王俊凯倒没有很大的想法，就是每晚睡觉的时候都能感觉的一股炙热顶着自己，心里其实是心疼老公的。想着反正都五个月了，就做一次吧，可是没想到，易烊千玺死活不同意，生怕王俊凯有什么危险。说不感动那是假的好吗！

 

到了最后，他们也没做成，都是王俊凯用手给自家老公解决的。

 

最后三个月的时候，易烊千玺的妈妈从美国回来照顾王俊凯，无微不至的照顾让王俊凯挺不好意思的，不过易烊千玺没说什么，他也就觉得没什么了。因为婆婆的到来，王俊凯直直胖了八斤，不仅把以前的给补了回来，还长胖了，一家人都特别高兴，除了王俊凯自己。

 

一天晚上，王俊凯看着自己臃肿的身子问易烊千玺会不会以后嫌他胖，不要他了。易烊千玺特别无奈的说“就算我不要自己，也不可能不要你，你使劲儿吃，吃胖了算我的，而且胖了多好，还有手感多好啊，所以啊，宝贝儿以后别胡思乱想了，知道吗？”

 

王俊凯临盘的时候比预产期早了几天，不过幸好是在易烊千玺在的时候，马不停蹄的把自家媳妇送到医院，路上王俊凯不停的哼哼唧唧，虽说没有那么疼，可小孩儿隐忍的也很辛苦，这可把易烊千玺心疼坏了。

 

易烊千玺生怕王俊凯出什么事，全程陪着王俊凯生孩子，实在疼的受不了了，他就让小孩儿把自己手咬着，说是一起疼，不过这哪有生孩子疼，王俊凯觉得这一生的疼也就这样了，后来真的是疼到都叫不出来，王俊凯别过头看到易烊千玺因为心疼他而在流眼泪，突然觉得疼就疼吧，也没什么，一鼓作气，儿子哇哇落地，皆大欢喜。

 

等能出院了，易烊千玺把家里两个接回家，好吃好喝的养着王俊凯，请了个奶娘喂着小包子，于是王俊凯的体重便蹭蹭的往上涨，不管媳妇幽怨的目光，就是喂，使劲儿喂。

 

王俊凯深深的体会到了什么是妻控，自己想抱儿子一次都不能超过半个小时，说是怕自己累，自己有这么弱吗？经过长时间的交涉，抱儿子的时间从半个小时到一个小时。说易烊千玺不疼儿子？怎么可能，他恨不得把天上的星星摘下来给自家儿子，天天除了媳妇儿就是儿子的，能不疼？

 

十个月后

 

小包子能爬了，还能叫一些简单的称呼，“爸爸”“爹地”“爷爷”“奶奶”。小包子跟易烊千玺不同，他可粘人了，最喜欢粘着王俊凯，动不动就要爹地抱抱，可以说萌的王俊凯一脸血。而易烊千玺呢，吃儿子的醋也不是一天两天了，这不…

 

“爹地，抱抱…”还没等到他怀里呢，就被易烊千玺一手抱起来，小包子两只小爪子扑哧扑哧的向着王俊凯，王俊凯也想抱，可是看着自家老公一脸吃醋的样子，也就只能笑笑说“宝贝儿乖，爹地累了，让爸爸抱抱，好吗？”

 

小包子正经思考的模样又把两人给萌到了，为了讨好儿子，易烊千玺想带着儿子出去玩。看着越来越远的两人，王俊凯觉得，上天其实对他挺好的，真的，感谢那个突如其来的穿越，他现在很幸福，所谓的生活比蜜甜也不过就是这样。

 

 

——完


End file.
